Magic
by tobimadara94
Summary: An interesting day at school leads Vanko Wheeler, son of Hecate, on a perilous journey that will test him and his friends to the absolute limits.


**(A/N) This is a new idea that I'd like to try out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: An Interesting Day

My day started out like any other day at my school. I got up, did my morning essentials, ate breakfast and got ready to leave for school. The last day finally arrived. My father shouted at me a "Have a nice day at school!" as I walked out the apartment door.

"Yeah I will!" I shouted back.

For some reason, just as I walked out that front door, I had a feeling that I might not be able to see my dad for a long time. It was strange but I shrugged it off as I neared Palmer's Middle School. I wondered why we even had to come and I entertained the thought of ditching until Evan Miller, my best friend, limped over to me. He has this muscle disorder that prevents him from walking correctly so he has a free pass out of gym.

"Van my man!" I rolled my eyes at this old joke. My name is Vanko Wheeler and he has forever insisted on calling me 'Van my man' ever since I saved him from some bullies by decking them repeatedly in the nose a block from school on the first day. "Finally the last day of sixth grade right?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to get out of here and enjoy summer. Why do we even have this day?"

"Dunno. Seems pointless to me. We will probably end up talking and playing around anyway. Except for Ms. Deckered's though." Evan said the last part with a sigh. He was never fond of her.

We walked through the front doors. "Yeah. We will probably end up doing math all through class. Last day or not. I swear she's not human." I said. Evan mumbled something I thought was "You have no idea." but I decided it was just my imagination.

The day went by fairly quickly until the last period. Evan has the same schedule as me which I thought was really weird but it was how we became fast friends. I was termed as 'that weird kid' because of my fascination with nothing but magic and the like. Evan was deemed an easy target simply because he looked extremely weak.

So far I had done nothing but talk with Evan and daydream about magic all day. But my last teacher, Ms. Deckered, thinks we should **always **do math. It stayed that way ever since she became our teacher a month into the school year. I never knew what happened to our first teacher.

So the last period of the day was full of suck. The second the bell rang she told us to be quiet and work on the problems on the overhead. The entire class groaned, me included, but Ms. Deckered just glared at us and we had no choice but to work. She was not above giving detention on the last day of school. The last time I had detention with her she made do every problem in the first three chapters and I couldn't leave until they were all correct. It sucked majorly because my dyslexia made it incredibly hard to read how to do the problems and every word problem. The letters just danced in the air.

I contemplated on trying to daydream while still look like I was working until Ms. Deckered said in a sickly sweet voice, "How about you answer the first problem for us Vanko."

I looked up and inwardly groaned. The first problem was a word problem and as soon as I tried to read it the letters seemed to mock me.

"Uh..." I answered. Most of the class snickered at my answer.

"I'm glad to see that you are participating in class Mr. Wheeler." It was never good when she called you by your last name. "How can I accurately grade my students when they don't participate in class? I am afraid I will have to give you detention for not following class instructions." She had an odd gleam in her eye as she said that.

Ugh. It's a nightmare to get detention on the last day of school. I even got pitying looks from the others. Evan had a worried look on his face. Like he knew something bad was about to happen.

The rest of the class went uneventful. Then the bell finally rang and I could hear whooping and "yes!" all around. I sat in my seat with my bag packed and waited to see what my punishment was. The final student left the room but still I waited for Ms. Deckered to dish it out.

"Mr. Miller you do not have detention. You may leave." She sounded sweet but there was an edge to her voice that I couldn't help but notice.

Evan gulped. "Y-Yes Ms. Deckered." He grabbed his bag and swiftly limped his way out. I sent him a look that said I'd be fine but he didn't look convinced. I was starting to think something was up but I couldn't ask because he already let.

We waited a few moments until Ms. Deckered finally said, "The master said you'd be a problem."

"Wha-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"He's said that he wishes you to join us. That you'll be a useful tool for his ambitions." As she talked she seemed to growl a bit.

"You have a delicious scent Mr. Wheeler. So strong. So powerful. He'd hate for it to be wasted. Now will you join us or not?"

"What are you talking about?" I managed to get this out before she cut me off again.

"Time's up!" She gave a demented laugh and lunged towards me.

"Whoa!" I yell as I dodged at the last minute. Desks and chairs went flying in her wake. I turned around and instead of Ms. Deckered there was a huge Sphinx.

"What the hell?!" I felt that this was the most appropriate response for the situation.

"Now now Mr. Wheeler no cursing. Or else I will have to suspended you!" She lunged towards me again right after that. I managed to dodge again but a claw snagged my right arm a bit and a good sized cut appeared. I was close to the door.

Then the strangest thing happened. Evan burst through the door and fastballed an apple at the Sphinx. It hit her right in the left eye.

"How's them apples?!" Shouted Evan. He then rushed towards me.

"Argh! My eye! I'll enjoy eating you satyr!" Shouted the Sphinx as she shook her head in pain.

"Whoa dude! What's going on?! And why did she call you a saytr?!" I half yelled.

"No time Van. We gotta get outta here!" Evan pulled me to my feet and we ran out the door. For a guy with a muscular disorder he could sure run fast. He then pulled out a sharp looking bronze knife and handed it to me.

"Why do you have a knife?" I ask as I gingerly took it. Just then the class door exploded and the Sphinx slid across the floor on its paws. It sprinted towards us and I knew we wouldn't outrun it.

"It's for that!" For a guy that almost took out a Sphinx's eye with an apple he sure looked scared.

The school was too deserted. After all school just ended. I ignored it for the moment because of the problem at hand.

We finally got to the front doors but when we tried to open it we discovered it was locked.

"Styx!" Cursed Evan. I faintly heard thunder. Then I heard a growl. Evan and I turned around to see the Sphinx padding its way over to us. It tensed and then pounced. Time seemed to slow down as I grabbed the knife by its blade and cock it behind my head.

I was confused and scared but I sure as hell won't let this kitten kill me and my friend. I threw the knife with all the might and precision I could muster. I was never any good at things like throwing but I must've gotten the luck of the draw because the knife landed in the same eye that Evan hit.

She screeched in pain and started to turn to dust. Evan and I jumped to the sides because she didn't dissolve fast enough. She landed in the middle of the doorway and it collapsed under her weight.

The door shattered and glass went all over the walkway. I got up and reached a hand down for Evan. He took it and I helped him up. I went and picked the knife off the glass covered concrete.

"We need to get out of here. Like now." Said Evan with a serious tone. He started walking away from the school.

"But what about my dad. What's going on. And where are we going anyway?" I ask.

"Can't explain now. Not safe. And don't worry about your dad. We need to see him as soon as possible so we can get you to camp. But we need to hurry there might be more coming."

I hesitated but agreed and we quickly ran away from school. After a few blocks we finally managed to get to my apartment. We didn't stop to catch our breath and practically flew up the stairs. We got to my door and I fumbled with the keys for a bit before unlocking the door.

We entered quickly and saw my dad sitting on the sofa watching TV. He had a day off of work today.

He looked up and said, "Ah Vanko you're back... God what happened to your arm!"

"Long story dad." I said. He got up from his seat and rushed to us. Evan ruffled through his bag and brought out a bag with golden squares in it.

"Here eat this it will heal your arm." I took a square and ate it. It was wonderful! It tasted like my favorite thing in the whole world, pizza! And it tasted perfect.

"This is amazing!" I said. My voice was muffled because i was still chewing.

"Mr. Wheeler its time." I raised an eyebrow but my dad looked like he understood.

"I'll get my keys."

The car ride wasn't bad. Evan explained things to me.

"So why did that Sphinx attack me?" I ask Evan.

Evan sighed, "It's because you are a half-blood. Half human, half god. You know those stories about the greek gods?"

I nodded at the last part.

"Well they are real. Your mother is a goddess. A greek goddess and when a god or goddess have a child monsters will go after the half-blood. That is why that Sphinx attacked you."

"Ah... Your mother was one heck of a goddess." Said my dad wistfully.

As I slowly soaked all of this up I suddenly recall what the Sphinx said. When I asked Evan if he knew anything about a master he shrugged. He knew there was something going on but what he didn't know.

We stopped in the middle of nowhere and to our right was a large hill with a tree. The tree looked like it had something shiny on it.

"When we get you on the hill you'll be claimed by your parent. They sort of have to because of a promise. So when that is done we can head over to the big house to introduce you to Chiron and Mr. D. Then you'll get a tour and get settled in your cabin."

"Alright." I said. We got out of the car.

Before I shut my door I heard my dad say, "Be careful Vanko. I love you."

"Love you to dad." I said as I shut the car door. I waved at him as he drove off.

We hiked up the hill as soon as we got to the top something shined above my head. We look up and above my head was a crescent and star. A symbol.

"It seems that you are a son of Hecate." He grinned. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Vanko."

I grinned back. "Thanks."

**(A/N) AAAAnd... done. Next time Vanko will get settled in.**


End file.
